One Of These Nights
by IrishFrenchy
Summary: Guy is willing to go to any length to protect the woman he loves and that's the truth. Maz/Guy
1. These Feelings

Guy left the dinning hall alone and walked toward his room in the castle. He walked briskly through the long dark hallways. Today was not a good day.

He didn't feel well, his head was pounding and he felt as if his stomach would lurch out.

He guessed that at any moment his head would explode, or implode… depending.

He stopped walking and leant against the wall as he closed his eyes. His hand moved to the bridge of his nose. It was late and dark, he figured no one was even up at this hour to see him.

Today was not a very good day indeed.

_It had all started when the Sheriff had yelled at him for something pointless. He couldn't even remember what is was now. But, it wasn't news, for him to be yelled at. The sheriff often humiliated Guy and made him feel weak and low, like trash. To make matters worse he had yelled at Marian, although he didn't know the reason._

_That wasn't even the worst of it. About half way into their feud he slapped her hard with the black of his hand. No remorse showed on his face at all. Guy had felt his heart shatter when he saw Marian close her eyes to hold back threatening tears._

_He felt so hopeless; there was nothing he could do. He could only sit and watch him hurt her. He had hit her twice._

_The second time he spoke up, "Enough." He shouted it and stood tall._

_If there weren't guards watching he would have killed Vassey without a second thought. _

_During all this, the sheriff, unfortunately had seen the distress on Guy's face, he looked like he wanted to sweep her off her feet and leave… for good. The sheriff smiled wickedly as he turned and left the hall, which was empty except for the few of them. His guards followed suit. _

_Guy watched Marian compose herself. After a moment she stood up from her chair. He strode over to her quickly. _

_Just as she was going to walk away Guy put his hand on her arm softly. He felt her tense at first but then she turned to face him. She noticed his eyes were slightly watery. _

"_I'm fine," she reassured. He raised an eyebrow to question her. She swallowed hard. His sad blue eyes found the new forming bruise on her right cheek. He hadn't noticed until now how close they actually were. He was surprised she hadn't pulled away. _

_He let go of her arm and cleared his throat. _

_She watched his lips as he spoke, "You should put ice on your cheek."_

_She nodded and smiled lightly, but in a way that made his heart flutter. _

"_Thank you Guy," she said after a moment._

_He moved aside for her in a gentlemanly way and she walked off._

He leant his head against the cold stone. He'd never felt this way before for anyone. She made him feel wanted and warm on the inside. Sure she did get him frustrated sometimes. But, he was sure that what she was feeling was undoubtedly love.

For the first time in his life he cared for someone more than himself. He cared a great deal for Marian and he believed that somehow, and somewhere in her heart she knew that.

Deciding he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight he thought some fresh air might help. He walked in the opposite direction towards the doors of the castle. He stepped outside.

The crisp cool air hit him soothingly. His leather warm on his arms and chest still, he could see his own breath.

He walked down a few steps and sat down on one of them. He put his head in his hands softly. It was quiet. All that could be heard were crickets and cool breeze.

He was startled when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He picked up his head to find Marian's concerned eyes watching him. She took a seat next to him.

"Shouldn't you be asleep," he asked jokingly.

She shrugged. "Couldn't sleep."

He turned to face her. She looked so beautiful, he hair was up in a ponytail and she was wearing a brown dress, which brought out her eyes more than ever. Oh how he wished he had the strength to tell her how he felt.

He finally noticed the full-blown bruise on her cheek. Without thinking he raised his hand to her cheek. He felt her shudder lightly and he smiled. His thumb grazed over her bruise. He was close enough to kiss her, but somehow, he found the strength not to.

"I shouldn't have let him hurt you," he stated and put his hand down. As if ashamed he turned away and looked out at the dark town.

She, on the other hand, didn't turn away. She continued to watch him, although thankfully he didn't notice.

"There was nothing you could have done." He swallowed hard and kept his eyes on the ground.

"I'm alright," she added hoping he would respond in some way. Half of her hoped he would lean in and kiss her, and the other half of her wondered what it would lead to. She suppressed a smile.

After a few minutes she asked, "Why are you so sore?"

Immediately after asking it she regretted it because she knew the answer. He picked his head up, "Shouldn't you try and sleep? Go and get some rest."

She shook her head and without thinking her hand found his cold one. "Guy. Talk to me. I'm here. What's bothering you?"

He looked down at their hands, "Nothing."

"Guy…" she trailed off. His eyes felt surprisingly human to her.

Her eyes were filled with anticipation and frustration. "It's you Marian."

Her eyes met his in an instant. His hand was still in her hers, "What?" She asked it quietly as reality dawned on her.

Why was he always so at a loss of words around her? He shook his head, "You…" he began and stopped, "I apologize Marian. I shouldn't have." Before she had a chance to speak he rose to his feet and walked to the door.

Hurt and angry with himself for not being able to tell her, he opened the door hard, "Good night Marian," he said before entering the castle.

Now, she was sure he cared for her. If only he knew how she felt.

What do you think? R and R plz…

~To be Cont.~


	2. Your Protecter

Guy strode into the great hall in a rather miserable mood. He loathed the fact that he would have to see the sheriff all day while making plans for the celebration tomorrow, and not to mention the fact that he would have to do the same for tomorrow.

You see, Vassey was celebrating because it was going to be his birthday.

He looked around the Hall for anyone it seemed to be empty. But, he wasn't surprised because it was after all, early in morning.

He winced when he felt he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Oh, sorry did I hurt you? Good morning Gizzy," the sheriff said as he smiled. Guy shrugged off this arm but didn't turn to face him.

He held his jaw tight in an attempt to not blow his top off at him for what he did the previous day.

The sheriff walked around him and poured himself a cup of mead. Guy had to clench his fist when he saw the silent smirk on his face.

Finally after the sheriff sat down he asked, "Why do you care?"

Guy tilted his head a bit, "Care? I don't understand…"

Realizing he had to clarify he raised his eyebrows and stated, as if it were more of a fact than a question, "Why do you care about Marian?"

Guy shook his head and his eyes darkened a bit, "I don't"

Vassey watched Guy for a moment then got up. "Oh, okay then you wont mind."

Guy asked sharply, "What?" The word came out with obvious anger and disgust.

"Well, I owe a friend. He fancies Marian." He shrugged as if it was nothing and added, "She'll be leaving in a week."

Guy stepped closer to Vassey and very unexpectedly shoved him to the table. In one swift motion he grabbed his dark blue sued shirt with his left hand and pulled him down onto the table. He was angry. "If you touch her…" He trailed off as he unsheathed his dagger and poked the sheriff's gut with it.

"My my Gisborne aren't we feeling rather brave."

Although he lost his smug smile when Guy lowered his dagger under his belt. "I hope you are." Guy raised a brow after saying it. Vassey's expression went from sarcastic to very worried.

Guy thoroughly disgusted by now spit out, "Like I said, leave Marian alone." His voice was low and gruff.

The sheriff laughed softly to cover up his uneasiness. At the moment he seriously believed Guy was going to take away his ability to ever have children.

During this whole turn of events neither had noticed Marian had walked in to find Guy. She had a few questions for him.

She witnessed the whole confrontation.

Marian cleared her throat to announce her presence. Guy and Vassey glanced behind them to notice a surprised pair of eyes watching them.

Guy removed his dagger from Vassey's lower region and walked away heavily. She watched Vassey for a moment as he ran a tired hand over his old face.

Finally she followed after Guy.

What she just saw confused her. It was a bold move on Guy's part. Never had he ever done anything like that before. He stood up to the sheriff. The only reason he had done it was to protect her, but from what? She yet again, had seen what he was willing to do to keep her safe. There was no question. He loved her.

X

Marian found him outside leaning against the dusty stonewall. The sun was out, and the trees were almost done turning colors. Everything looked so beautiful. Leaves were blowing around. The air was cool. He hadn't noticed her until she spoke up, "Guy?"

He moved his head to face her. It broke his heart to see the bruise on her face.

"I'm sorry you saw that…" He began and stopped.

She shook her head. "Don't be sorry."

He opened his mouth to speak but realized he couldn't find the words.

After a moment he decided to tell her the whole story, he knew she was curious.

"He wanted to send you away." Marian furrowed her brows, "Where?"

With an angry upset face he answered, "To someone he owed. I won't let him."

She walked up to the tall man and stood in front of him. "I think your point got across," she said jokingly and he laughed lightly in response.

He backed off from the stonewall and took a step closer to her. He heart skipped a beat as he did so. His hair was a bit disheveled and it hung slightly in his face.

"Care to take a horse ride with me?"

Surprise that he offered she nodded, "I'd be delighted."

X

Guy rode with ease and grace. His broad shoulders move to the tune of his dark brown mare. Marian rode beside him and without him noticing watched him carefully.

He seemed stressed and as if he was aching. If only she could relieve him of all the worry and pain he had. Oh how she wanted to.

There was a rustle in the bushes and Marian glanced over just in time to see a small deer pass by. She had thought it was Robin. She thought her heart had stopped. Relieved she looked over at Guy who seemed unfazed.

"Guy?"

"Yes Marian," he answered with ease. His voice showed he seemed happy to just be alone with her.

"I want to thank you, for everything you've done for me. Yesterday you..." She shook her head trying to find the words, "And today you… protected me."

He glanced over at her and for a moment she caught a look in his eye. Pure love. He cleared his throat and like that his mask was back up, in a flash.

"You don't need to thank me Marian." She smiled at him and he watched her smile. He loved her smile. It was vibrant and beautiful. Even in the worst of moods it made him happier.

Marian happened to look out into the woods and she caught a face. Narrowing her eyes she found Robin's gaze. His features showed he was hurt and sad. She looked away from his gaze quickly.

...........................

Okay what do you think? I didn't have a lot of time to type it up so the next chapter will have more action I promise. I had a lot to study tonight. Big science test tmro. XD Read and review plz. Ideas are also welcome but no criticism. I always say if u don't like it then don't review of for that matter read it at all. Hope you enjoyed. To be contin.

Cheers,

Corey


	3. I Wanna Wake Up Next To You

The next day

It was cold and the moon lit the ground like a tough frost on a winter morning. Guy strode tiredly down the long dim lit hallway leading to his room. He was dressed in a black tunic and had brown leather pants on.

He was tired beyond belief. Today had been the sheriff's birthday, and a celebration was being held.

Guests were still enjoying themselves as was Vassey, but Guy couldn't stay awake any longer. It had been a ruff couple of days. So in turn, he had excused himself from the celebration.

The only thing that made life bearable was nowhere to be seen today. Marian had left his sight when she went to help with carrying in some trays of food. That was around noon.

He guessed she was probably just around the castle or maybe by now she had gone to sleep. After all, if was late.

Slowly, he rounded the corner and made his way to his own hallway.

Just as he was about to open his door he heard some laughter and voices.

He turned his head quickly as he recognized the voice. He smiled when he saw Marian and her friend Taylor; she was holding a puppy and was talking to the little animal. She made a cute face and was petting his little head. The bruise on her cheek was healing and was less evident.

Taylor said goodnight and with a smirk walked in to her room.

He shut his door and walked over to them, Taylor was just closing her door behind her. "Marian," he said unable to keep from smiling.

She glanced up to meet his eyes. God he looked gorgeous. His black hair hung slightly in his face and for once he wasn't wearing his jacket. He was cleanly shaven and his black shirt was thin and she could see his muscles. She thought brown looked well on him, especially with his black riding boots. The smile on his face nearly made her faint. She thought he knew the reaction he had on her because he blushed slightly. She smirked back.

"Guy." She said surprised to see him. He strode over to her with his hand on his hip. "Who's this," he asked and reached down and petted the puppy's cheek. His eyes weren't even open yet.

"Taylor's shepard Pagean had three adorable white and brown puppies. She smiled down at the dog in her hand. "She told me to take care of this one, two were enough already."

Guy nodded, "What will you name him?"

She shrugged, "I haven't decided yet."

Guy leaned against the wall and watched her smile for a moment, just enjoying seeing her happy once again.

"I did not see you today? I was alone with the wretched sheriff," he said half jokingly. He lightly rubbed his jaw.

"Sorry. Some of the maids needed help and I offered my services. "

Guy's blue eyes caught hers for a moment.

She cleared her throat and looked down at the puppy. "You look tired." She stated and he nodded. The worry lines and sleepless nights visible on his face.

Then, as if he wasn't even sure of what he was doing, he stepped closer to her.

Her eye held his gaze as she reached up and ran her hand over his cheek softly. He smiled as she did so, but shuddered lightly when her hand came to the back of his neck.

He hesitantly leaned down to her and brushed her lips with his. She smelled of roses and fresh fruit. His hands wandered to her sides where her hand found his. He tangled his fingers within hers.

After a while he pulled away and opened his eyes as the need for air became apparent.

A smile graced her lips as she looked up to meet his masculine jaw line and finally to his eyes.

"Guy," she started but was almost immediately silenced when he leaned back down to her. Her hand rested softly on the back of his head. Guy smiled into her kiss when they heard the puppy softly moan and then he licked Marian's finger. They both looked down at him and smirked.

"Marian I want you to know that…" he began but she put her finger over his lips. He watched her as a single tear rolled down her cheek. His brows furrowed and finally he asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "I love you," she stated and he knew there were no strings attached. Her hand rubbed the back of his head lightly. She knew now what she wanted. She didn't want to live a life on the run with Robin, she wanted this; she wanted to wake up every morning of her life next to Guy.

Sure Robin would always be her friend, but that was as far as it would be.

She never really admitted it to herself but she had always wanted that. Every day her heart broke again at the thought of what she has put Guy through, and yet he still stood by her side. The looks that he gave her... If only he knew his eyes held so much emotion. She was his love.

Robin's love would always be first and foremost his beloved country. That was the plain and simple truth of it all, and in a way it brought her closer to Guy. She loved Guy more than she had loved ever anyone in her life.

He put his forehead against hers. "I love you too Marian, I always have."

The sound of hearing his words stunned her. She always knew but never expected to hear it out loud.

"I'm sorry I hurt you." He blinked, as he was a bit confused and looked down at her.

She continued, "I know I've hurt you and I want you to know that if I could take all the pain away I would in a heartbeat. Guy you… you are my world. I want to be with you for the rest of my life." His heart fluttered as her words came out and he reached down and kissed her for a long moment.

Her heart skipped a beat as he stood next to her and put his hand out for hers. "We had better get your dog something soft to sleep in." She smiled as she heard the tenderness in his voice. Never had she seen the softer side to him for more than a moment. It caused her stomach to lurch unexpectedly and she smiled.

She took his hand and they walked together to her room.

El Fin

.............

As you can see ive altered the authors note, its different than it was before. I went through my story and i believe that this is ending. It's so perfect and it actually fits. PLz dont be mad. I think it should be like this =). So tell me wat you think. I mean of the story as a whole, cuz i have finished, i suppose. Btw thank u guys for all the support youve given my durning this story. It helped SOOOOOO much. lol. I luv u guys..... Cheers.


End file.
